Jealousy
by sweetsheart
Summary: Anko's going to find out that dating arguably the most powerful ninja of her generation doesn't come without its quirks. With the arrival of the mail, jealousy rears its head – can Kakashi make it up to Anko? KakaAnko, T for language.


**A/N: I've shipped this for ages but never got around to writing a fic. I started shipping it because they'd be the badass, no nonsense couple and I still managed to make a bit of this fluffy. Well, fluffy for them, anyway. I hope you enjoy nonetheless, and expect more KakaAnko from me because Kakashi and Anko are super fun to write.**

"Anko… Anko, I need to get up."

"… No, you don't! It's the first morning I've lived with you, you can take a goddamn sick day."

"I wish I could, but I can't." Kakashi replied, and Anko groaned. Nevertheless, despite his pleas, she rolled him onto his back and remained on top of him.

"You don't really _have_ to go, though, do you? I'm sure those three bumbling kids can take care of themselves for a couple hours…" Anko walked two fingers up the middle of Kakashi's chest, all the way up until they rested on his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow. Anko sat back and crossed her arms.

"Maybe not," she ran her fingers through her mussed violet hair, closing her eyes, "especially 'cause Naruto wants Sakura but she's pining after Sasuke, some shit might go down."

"I was thinking more about Naruto's tendency to be accident prone." Kakashi replied, glancing up at Anko.

"He's not accident prone. He's _I'm a little shit_ prone, yeah, totally." Anko replied. Kakashi pushed himself up so his shoulders were off the mattress, but Anko lurched forward, digging her elbows into his shoulders.

"_Anko! _Don't do that!" Kakashi exclaimed, all of the muscles in his neck and shoulders tensing up visibly.

"I don't want you to go!" Anko replied, defiantly.

"I have to go!" Kakashi retorted. Anko sat back again, the shirt she had borrowed from Kakashi riding up above her stomach as she yawned.

"Fine. But only because it's way too early to argue with you." Anko rolled off of Kakashi, allowing him to swing his legs up over the side of the bed.

"That isn't something I ever thought I'd hear you say. I didn't think it'd ever be too early for you to argue with anyone." he remarked, standing from the bed and cracking his neck. He felt a pillow hit the back of his head and he turned around, his brows furrowed.

"What have I done _now?"_ Kakashi asked. Anko pointed at him and growled.

"Don't crack your neck! It's gross!" Anko exclaimed.

"It's normal." Kakashi crossed his arms. Anko pulled her shirt down in frustration, baring her shoulders.

"It's not! It's gross and you need to stop it." she growled.

"Yes, Anko. Whatever you say, Anko." Kakashi gave in, and Anko laughed.

"See? Was that really so difficult?" she grinned. Kakashi sighed and walked lazily out of the bedroom.

* * *

Kakashi walked back into his dwelling to notice the kunoichi who was infinitely playful that very morning with a scowl on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, rolling his mask down and removing his forehead protector, as was routine for him in his own apartment. Anko did not speak, but pointed to three opened letters on the table. His eyes flicked to the handwritten envelopes, and when he realised what they were, he understood Anko's scowl. His eyes flicked back to her.

"Anko, I can't-" Kakashi was cut off when Anko's eyes flicked to him, and she sunk back further into the seat. Her boyfriend had neglected to mention that he had groupies_._

"I don't _want_ them to write these letters. It just… happens." Kakashi shrugs.

"_It just happens._" she imitated Kakashi, dropping her voice lower and furrowing her eyebrows.

"I do _not_ sound like that." he remarked. Anko looked up at him and her eyes flicked to the letters before they came back to him, as if she was daring him to read them.

He picked up the first letter and pulled it dubiously out of the the envelope. His eyes flicked over the words.

"Anko, it's harmless." he remarked. Anko growled.

"Keep going." she murmured. Kakashi picked up the next letter and looked up at Anko, as if to gauge her reaction. As he went to unfold the piece of paper, which seemed to contain something, Anko spoke up.

"She sent you a picture of her boobs."

Kakashi jumped, the envelope nearly flying out of his hands and his eyes widening, shoving the letter back into the envelope and throwing it onto the table.

"I didn't - I don't want – No. No." Kakashi stammered. Anko glanced at the final letter.

"That one's from a guy." she looked up at him, and even she couldn't hide the smirk with her disgruntlement.

"Yeah, well." Kakashi walked over to Anko and sat down next to her, and she leant on him.

"Why do I pick a boyfriend who gets _fan-mail?_" Anko asked. Kakashi shrugged and put his arm around the violet haired kunoichi.

"You know, I don't control the stuff they send me." Kakashi said.

"I'll find them." she murmured. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"I don't control it, but I control who my girlfriend is. I control who _lives with me._" he looked down at her, and she looked up at him with a large sigh. She crossed her arms.

"I'm still _pissed off._" she remarked.

"Oh, I can see that, Anko." Kakashi remarked, and she picked up one of the letters and opened it.

"Anko, don't-"

"Don't you go telling me what to do, Hatake." she snapped, and she glanced at the writing.

"_To Kakashi-sama._ Jesus, _sama? _Really? Who does this twelve year old think you are?" she remarked, and Kakashi sighed as Anko continued scanning the carefully handwritten letters.

"_My friends and me –_ it's my friends and _I, _for a start – _think you're a really good ninja. You're so much better than other ninjas. You are good at doing ninja things. _What?_ We think you're super cool. _I think I'm gonna kill myself." Anko dropped her head into the letter momentarily.

"If it's affecting you that profoundly, you can always stop." Kakashi remarked, and Anko held the letter in front of her and continued.

"_Your techniques are better than all other ninjas put together – _okay, come on. They're the _same. _That's the _point._" Anko rolled her eyes, and even Kakashi couldn't disagree with that one.

"_I want to take you to a dungeon and keep you prisoner there so I can have your babies." _Anko smirked, and Kakashi sighed.

"Your wit is astounding." Kakashi remarked, and Anko sighed and threw the letter across the room.

"I know. Sometimes it overwhelms me." Anko sat back and got a faceful of purple hair for a second before Anko settled back down.

"Can we burn them?" Anko asked, a devious grin on her face.

"Anko, as much as they disgruntle you, actual, real people have sent these letters." Kakashi reminded her, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, twelve year old girls and women who are willing to have pictures of their tits floating around in Konoha's mail system. God knows where those mental birds will take your shit." Anko remarked, and Kakashi sighed.

"Well, it's a risk they're obviously willing to take for a ninja like me." Anko could make out the smirk behind Kakashi's mask, and she swung her leg around to straddle Kakashi's hips at the same time as she grabbed a handful of his hair and twisted.

"Don't get ego-centric with me_,_ _Hatake_." she hissed, and he glanced at her.

"Don't get angry with me, Mitarashi." he replied, and she twisted the handful of hair more.

"_Stop it._" she snapped, and she leant forward and pressed her forehead hard against his. When he noticed her smirk, he glanced upwards.

"Care to let go of my hair?" he asked.

"I don't." she grinned.

* * *

Anko was in the bathroom and Kakashi was sprawled across the couch when the mail arrived that Saturday. Though he was closer to the mail, Kakashi did not move. Eventually Anko emerged from the bathroom, clad in only the silver-haired ninja' clothes.

"Do you own any clothes of your own?" he asked, and she shot him a glare before picking up the bundle of mail, flipping through it.

"Yours. Yours. Yours." Anko punctuated every word with a sharp throw of the mail to Kakashi, each of which he had to block as she had a penchant for aiming at his face.

"… Yours. Yours, and, last of all, you – mine?" she raised an eyebrow, and Kakashi's eyes flicked up for a second before they returned to his mail. This lasted for barely a second, as Anko plonked herself down on his stomach, causing him to jerk up involuntarily.

"I got one. I never get letters." she glanced at him sideways, and Kakashi shrugged. She pulled the letter out of the envelope and her eyes flicked to the top of the page, and very intentionally, she read it out loud.

"_To the coolest ninja around, Anko Mitarashi._ Nice. Slightly more literate than yours." she remarked, and Kakashi shrugged underneath her.

"_You're really inspirational to all of the aspiring kunoichi in the village. You don't take nonsense and you get the job done." _Anko's eyes had to flick to Kakashi every so often, and he always returned the same, relatively neutral gaze.

"_If I turned out to be like you, I'd be super happy._ That's kinda nice, isn't it?" Anko asked. Kakashi gave a small nod and pulled the neck of his t-shirt up over his face, for he could no longer hide his smirk. Anko's ego made her too busy to notice, however, and she continued.

"_Also, I want to take you to a dungeon and keep you prisoner there so you can – _you're a complete dick, you know that, Kakashi?" Anko turned around and smacked Kakashi hard in the arm, and his t-shirt fell from his face to reveal a genuine smile and laughter spilling from his mouth. The genuine mirth in his laugh was not something often seen, and even Anko relented somewhat at his glee.

"I hope you're satisfied." she crossed her arms and turned around, and Kakashi pressed his hand to the small of her back so he could support her as he sat up, and as their eyes levelled again the smile remained on Kakashi's face.

"Well, I couldn't exactly send you a picture of my boobs, now, could I?" he asked, and she sighed and brought the letter back up.

"Keep reading it." he remarked, and her eyes flicked back down the page.

"Aloud." he added, and her eyes flicked to him once more before she sighed and read the rest of the letter.

"_I'm sure you've been reading this out aloud and neglected to read ahead, and I am also sure that you've already hit that boyfriend of yours in lieu of continuing the letter. But, know that someone loves you, Anko Mitarashi." _She glanced up at Kakashi and got nothing from his expression, so her eyes glanced at the letter once more.

"_No matter how many letters the aforementioned battered boyfriend receives from strangers, he loves you. Certainly not the twelve year old girls or the voyeuristic women. You. And also forgive him for sometimes not paying enough attention to you when a new book in his favourite series comes out. It isn't his fault." _Anko raised an eyebrow and smirked up at Kakashi.

"Smooth." she remarked, and he shrugged and sat up further, traces of his earlier grin still apparent on his face.

"I do try." he replied, and she set the letter down, bringing her legs either side of Kakashi, leaning forward to press her forehead against hers.

"You're an idiot. I'm in love with an _idiot._" she remarked, and glancing down she saw Kakashi's smile return again.

"What a coincidence. I'm in love with an idiot, too." he replied, and she smirked.

"An idiot who has very, _very_ easy access to both itching powder and your underwear drawer, mind you." Anko cocked her head to the side, and Kakashi pulled back.

"You wouldn't." he remarked.

"I think you know full well I would, Hatake." she laughed, and Kakashi sighed, rolling his eyes and rubbing at the back of his neck.

"So – can we put the whole letter business to bed now?" Kakashi asked. Anko sighed and twined her fingers through the ends of her hair, nodding.

"For now, anyway. Truce?" she asked, and Kakashi nodded. She stood up and took his hand, pulling him up off of the sofa and heading in the direction of the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" the smirk was evident in his voice, and she dropped his hand as she walked into the bedroom.

"Celebrating peace." she called back, and he heard some quiet rustling sounds. Kakashi crossed his arms and smirked further, knowing exactly where she was going.

"That's a bit vague, Anko." he replied, and he heard a small sigh before Anko's bra came flying out of the door.

"Clear enough for you?" she called.

He swallowed hard.

"Crystal." he managed before the grin broke out on his face, and he walked swiftly to the bedroom and his beckoning girlfriend.


End file.
